


Intertwined

by xSaturnx



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, alternative universe, clexa au, clexa modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSaturnx/pseuds/xSaturnx
Summary: Clarke and Lexa live on different continents, that can't stop them from spending their first christmas together. Finally...Clexa Modern AU





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moreorlez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreorlez/gifts).



Lexa hurried through her apartment. She was nervously preparing everything for the arrival of her girlfriend. They didn’t see each other for far too long. Disadvantages of a long distance relationship, but that didn’t stop them or her. She wouldn’t change it for anything if that meant she could be with Clarke, not even the border of their continents could keep them apart. The love of her life. This would be their first Christmas together. Both of them were usually apart, each of them being with their family. But this year would be different. Just the two of them.

Lexa was excited, she had bought them Christmas sweaters to wear, gotten a Christmas tree and tons of decorations. Maybe she had gone a bit overboard but who cared? It was Clarke. Her Clarke was going to be there.

 

Clarke was sitting in the airport waiting for her next flight. She had to spend six hours waiting for her next flight because of a delay. She was sleepy and exhausted, but it was worth it. Smiling she looked at the pictures of her and Lexa. Years of shared moments captured in them. Finally they would be able to spend their first Christmas together. She was sure that she would miss her family on Christmas Eve, but also happy to be with her love on this day for once.

 

Lexa waited anxiously at the airport, her eyes tearing up repeatedly. Her heart felt like it was exploding, ladybugs crawled under her skin everywhere. Every time a wave of passengers passed through the doors her stomach turned upside down.

When she finally spotted her favorite blonde leaving the doors, heading in the other direction, she ran.

 

„Clarke!“, she yelled happily.

 

Clarke turned around, dropping her luggage on the ground. Her face lit up in a beautiful smile, which gave Lexa chills. She started running towards Lexa opening her arms already for a welcoming hug. „Lexa!“

 

Both girls crashed into one another, hugging each other as tight as possible, tears running down their checks.

 

„God, I missed you Clarke,“ Lexa said between soft sobs of happiness.

 

„Shhh,“ Clarke answered while rubbing Lexa’s back soothingly. „I missed you too Lex,“ she leaned a bit back to look Lexa in the eyes.

 

Lexa couldn’t stop crying. She was so happy to have Clarke finally back in her arms. Months of craving for the presence of her girlfriend had created a pressure in her heart which was now released all at once. Clarke took Lexa’s face between her hands and with her thumbs she caressed away Lexa’s tears.

 

„Shhh I’m here dummy,“ Clarke said in a soft tone touching their foreheads.

 

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Breathing in Clarke’s perfume, her favorite smell in the world, enjoying Clarke’s touch, relaxing slowly. When she opened her eyes she was looking in her favorite blue eyes. With a happy sigh she connected their lips for a soft kiss, which got a bit heated because they longed for each other for so long. Lexa could feel her heart swelling, her chest opened and she felt like she could breathe, actually breathe for the first time in months.

 

Clarke was the one breaking the kiss. „I guess maybe we should continue this at home?“, she said with a glint in her eyes. „I’m a bit worried someone could steal my luggage,“ to emphasize her words she pointed back at the lonely suitcase standing a few meters away from them. „Also a bit of privacy couldn’t hurt don’t you think?“

 

„Right,“ Lexa chuckled blushing slightly, she had kind of forgotten that they were still at the airport.

 

….

 

The sun wasn’t up yet, the room was dark, only the glowing stars visible Clarke had brought years ago. Lexa had turned on the lamp on the nightstand which gave a soft light. Clarke was sound asleep. The blanket wasn’t fully covering her, so Lexa was tracing Clarke’s back with her fingertips. Soft curls falling over her shoulders. Smiling she remembered how they had stuck the glowing stars years ago together.

 

„ _Where should I put this one?“ Lexa was asking looking at Clarke, while she was kneeling on the bed holding up one of the stars._

 

„ _Hmm where do you want it?“ Clarke smiled_

 

_Lexa sighed. „Can’t you just tell me? I’m way too autistic for this, it’s easier if you just tell me where to put it.“_

 

_Clarke chuckled, kissing Lexa’s cheek. „Okay okay. I guess that one a bit more to the left.“_

 

_Lexa happily complied. They continued putting the stars together, Lexa asking for every single star where to put it. She loved stars and was always a bit jealous that Clarke had some in her room. That led to Clarke sending her some and now at her first visit bringing more. Lexa secretly liked the fact that Clarke was deciding where to put them for another reason she wasn’t voicing. That way it felt like Clarke was providing something for her home too. It would feel like something of Clarke stayed here and when she was on her own again she could watch them at night remembering how her girlfriend decided where to put them._

 

„You’re watching me,“ Clarke mumbled with her eyes still closed, turning around with a huff. 

 

„How could I not? You are beautiful when you sleep, so peaceful and calm“ Lexa said smiling remembering the countless times she had already told her. 

 

„Mhm, that sounds a bit mean,“ Clarke answered smiling. Both knowing she was aiming at the fact that sometimes she could be a handful.

 

Lexa just laughed and kissed her cheek. „Sleep some more babe.“

 

With a nod Clarke drifted off while Lexa watched her relaxed face. She wanted her girlfriend to rest some more, knowing that the journey had been exhausting. After they had arrived from the airport they had a fast dinner and fell to bed, sleepily reuntiting their bodies, falling asleep entangled.

Smiling Lexa got up starting to prepare breakfast for them, they had some preparations to do after all. 

 

…

 

Christmas music was playing softly in the background as Lexa and Clarke happily danced through Lexa’s apartment decorating everything. Two days were left until Christmas Eve. After they basically had spent the last two days alternating between bed and couch, Lexa needing rest from her busy work schedule and Clarke from her journey and getting used to the time change, they finally began to be productive. 

Lexa observed Clarke, they were wearing comfy jogging pants and fluffy sweaters, both wearing Christmas hats. They were decorating the Christmas tree. They settled for a fake one. Lexa preferred live ones, but Clarke found it cruel to cut down a tree just to put it for a few weeks in the apartment. That was one of the things Lexa loved about Clarke. Her big heart, she cared for the world around herself, which was getting more and more lost nowadays. Lexa never looked at it that way. She always saw the trees everywhere in this season, her family also having one. She got used to it and never questioned. But when Clarke shared her point of view she would first frown, because she couldn’t imagine living without the smell of fresh fir springs. After she thought a bit about it she came to the conclusion that Clarke was in fact right, which lead to her realizing that one can just cut overloaded fir trees and put the branches in a vase. This solution was better for nature and she wouldn’t have to miss the comfort of Christmas smells.

 

Once the apartment was decorated properly and therefore turned into their personal Christmas shelter, they celebrated this with a glass of seasonal brewed punch. 

 

„This is nice.“ Clarke sighed sitting comfortable in the couch across from Lexa, their legs entangled. 

Lexa hummed, „Indeed“

 

 

…

 

One day left until Christmas Eve, Clarke and Lexa found themselves in the supermarket, purchasing everything for their dinner the next day. 

 

„Okay we need turkey, salad, christmas cake and hot chocolate,“ Clarke was mumbling while Lexa was following her with the shopping cart.

 

Lexa was about to point in the direction they had to go for the first thing they needed. „Oh my gosh that looks yummy!“, Clarke squealed while she was running off. Lexa followed her grinning silently. She loved going to the supermarket with Clarke. Even after all those years Clarke was still amazed by every new discovery. Which made sense because she had a lot of things Clarke didn’t at home and since she was of a curious nature she wanted to try all of it. 

 

…..

 

Lexa sat on the couch watching Clarke while she was preparing the Turkey for the evening. Her eyes were watering while she observed Clarke working concentrated on her task. Her hair was tied in a lazy bun, and she was still in their pajamas, wearing a Christmas hat, she was softly humming. Lexa stood up and approached her to hug her from behind. 

 

„I love you,“ she whispered in Clarke’s ear. 

 

Clarke shivered, blushing slightly while she giggled happily. „I love you too,“ she answered shyly. 

 

„You okay?“ Lexa asked worried.

 

„Why wouldn’t I be?“

 

„I know that Christmas is important to you, it must be a bit difficult without your family.“

 

Clarke stopped her task and cleaned her hands. It always amazed her how thoughtful Lexa could be. She loved that about her, that she was understanding the fact that even though they wanted to spend this time of the year together it was also bittersweet for her. 

 

„It is,“ Clarke was now turning around looking Lexa in the eyes „I’m a bit sad, it’s a bit weird without them,“ she whispered biting her lip „but I also love it to be with you and that makes me really happy Lexa,“ she concluded touching their foreheads.

 

Lexa smiled sadly. „I understand babe. I am also happy to be with you on this special day,“ she caressed Clarke’s face softly with her fingertips „I just want you to know that you don’t have to bottle it up for me. I understand. Completely. And I am here.“ 

 

„Thank you Lex.“ Clarke said while a tear left her eyes, finding comfort in Lexa’s hug. The special thing about their relationship was that they got each other. They didn’t have to hide, they could be themselves. 

 

 

After the dinner was prepared, Lexa drew a bubble bath for them. She placed Christmas candles around the bathroom and put their Christmas sweaters out. Clarke had said that they would make themselves pretty for Christmas Day but the sweaters were a surprise, her own interpretation of dressing up!

 

„The bath is ready!“ 

 

„Coming!“ 

 

Clarke froze in the doorframe, observing Lexa who was wearing a soft bathrobe, hair loose. She breathed in the scent of the candles. „You’re so romantic,“ she whispered smiling. 

 

Lexa grinned, happy that Clarke liked the set up. „Come here“ she reached out with her hand, looking forward to take a relaxing bath before going out. 

Clarke took her hand and they started to undress each other, not being able to avoid wandering hands and intense kisses. 

Once Lexa was settled against Clarke’s front in the hot water she started to relax. Clarke started to wash Lexa back softly with the sponge, which got a delightful moan from Lexa. This bath would take a bit longer than expected, but they had all the time in the world.

 

 

 

Hand in hand they walked around the Christmas market. Clarke observing everything with wide eyes because this was the first time she had witnessed one in Lexa’s part of the world. This was nothing alike what she was used to. Countless delicious smells in the air, soft music coming from different directions. Everything was covered in fairy lights and every stall sold different things. Some beautiful Christmas decorations, others self made hats and scarfs. One particular caught Clarke’s attention.

 

„See!“ Clarke was pointing out stopping at a stall with beeswax candles. „You love candles!“ She exclaimed, excited.

 

Lexa nodded grinning. „Smell them they are delicious!“ 

 

With closed eyes Clarke smelled them. The mixture of honey and wax was special and she loved it. „We have to get some! One for home and one for you!“ 

 

Lexa stopped Clarke from grabbing her purse. „I pay!“

 

„Leeeex come on.“ Clarke said slightly annoyed knowing that her girlfriend always felt bad about her paying things. „Not this discussion again.“

 

Lexa rose her eyebrow, „Try me.“

 

Clarke rolled her eyes knowing that fighting her girlfriends stubbornness was an impossible task. „I pay yours you pay mine, last offer.“ 

 

And with Lexa’s long sigh she knew she had won which she underlined with a silly fistbump.

 

 

 

„Pleeeaseee Claaarke.“ Lexa whined starring at the ice skating field in front of them. It was placed in the city centre, like every year.

 

„No way,“ Clarke answered while chewing the waffle they had bought minutes ago. 

 

„Come on I’m gonna teach you, I swear! I always wanted to do this with you. Just think about all the Christmas seasons I had to just wish we could be together and do this.“ Lexa pressed with a pout.

 

„Jesus, who would have thought that miss I’m born with a wall around me would stand her in front of me one day pouting and whining about a romantic Christmas ice skating.“

 

„Is that a yes?“

 

„Shut up,“ Clarke said walking up to make the line.

 

„Yash!“ Lexa yelled throwing her arms in the air. 

 

 

Lexa was supporting Clarke carefully, while the other girl tried to find her balance on the ice. The rink was covered in colorful spotlights, Christmas music playing in the background. 

 

„I hope I don’t fall on my face,“ Clarke said with shaky legs. 

 

Lexa tightened her grip on the waist of her girlfriend. „I’m gonna catch you, don’t worry,“ she reassured Clarke. 

 

„The words I’m falling for you would get a whole new meaning in this.“ Clarke wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Lexa chuckled, blowing her a kiss. „Come on take my hand I’m gonna pull you with me, just concentrate on keeping your balance,“ with that she took Clarke’s hand. 

 

Clarke nodded, focusing on keeping her legs steady, while Lexa slowly began skating. With each second Clarke became more secure on the ice. Enjoying the careful support of Lexa. After they did a few rounds Clarke found some self confidence and started moving her legs with the pace. 

 

„You’re a natural!“ Lexa said after a while when Clarke didn’t even need her hand anymore. 

 

„Ah come on, you don’t have to say that to make me feel better.“ Clarke laughed rolling her eyes. 

 

„I mean it. You have no idea how many times I fell on my butt the first time I tried this.“ 

 

Clarke grinned widely. „Seriously?“ Clarke asked in disbelief, adoring the little blush which spread over Lexa’s cheeks. 

 

„Yup“, Lexa admitted feeling a bit embarrassed. The music changed to a slow song.

 

_I found a love for me_

 

Once the first notes of Ed Sheeran’s „Perfect“ started playing both girls looked at each other, happy smiles on their lips. This was  _their_ song. Lexa pulled Clarke into her, arms hugging her hips. 

 

„We are lucky,“ she whispered into Clarke’s ear.

 

Clarke melted into Lexa’s body, humming in acknowledgement. They didn’t need to share more words, both of them aware of the oddity of this moment. They swayed to the slow rhythm of the song, their hearts bursting in happiness. Clarke nuzzled into Lexa’s neck, not missing the goosebumps appearing on the skin of the brunette. With tears in their eyes they enjoyed this moment, letting themselves being carried by their love. 

 

On their way home it started snowing, Clarke jumped in happiness. Lexa was relieved, Clarke loved snow and barely had the chance to experience it where she lived. Seeing her eyes glowing in excitement was one of her favorite things in the world. 

 

„Maybe we can build a snowman tomorrow,“ Lexa pointed out smiling.

 

„Yaaash,“ Clarke squealed in excitement, while trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue.

 

Hand in hand they hurried home both starving for their Christmas dinner. Once they made it home Lexa started to put away their things, while Clarke went to the kitchen to complete the last tasks for their dinner. They fell into a comfortable routine, they didn’t need any words to coordinate themselves. Lexa would set up the table and prepare everything for the rest of the night while Clarke was cooking. It felt domestic and so normal between them, which never failed to amaze Lexa. Even at Clarke’s very first visit it was like they had spent time together for years. No awkwardness, everything just fell into place. That was one of the signs that they belonged together in Lexa’s opinion. Of course they had their issues like every other couple, but somehow they were able to find a path they could walk together. 

Lexa hummed in acknowledgement once she finished setting up the table. Fir springs in the middle, decorated with golden glitter balls, a candle on each side. She even found red dishes, which she just had to get because red was Clarke’s favorite color. On the table she poured some tiny stars. 

 

Clarke was approaching with the salad bowl, „Wow, you really throw out everything you got Lex.“

 

Lexa was hugging herself shyly, „You like it?“ Her self confidence faltered a bit, because she wanted everything to be perfect. 

 

Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheeks, „How many times do I have to tell you, that when it comes from you and your heart I’m gonna like it?“ she said softly, empathizing with the nervousness of her girlfriend. 

 

„Until we’re oldies I guess.“

 

„Deal.“

 

That’s how both of them ate their first Christmas dinner together. In Lexa’s apartment, which they had turned into their sanctuary. Enjoying homemade turkey and their company, laughing and blushing together. Their hearts beating in one comfortable rhythm, love flowing through their veins. 

With full stomachs they found themselves in the couch, enjoying each others presence while watching Christmas movies. 

 

„I really missed your cooking,“ Lexa admitted while she was cuddled into Clarke’s side.

 

„You did?“ Clarke started to play with Lexa’s hair.

 

„Yeah, I love it. It’s like love flowing through my stomach.“

 

Clarke blushed slightly, „You really have it bad Lex.“

 

 

At midnight they had hot chocolate ready accompanied by christmas cake. 

 

„To us and more Christmas’ together,“ Lexa raised her mug in Clarke’s direction. 

 

„To us and a perfect Christmas,“ Clarke replied her eyes shining with adoration. 

 

Their mugs clicked together and they took their first sips together, eyes closing in delight.

 

„Gifts, gifts!“, Lexa started cheering.

 

„Geez, ok ok impatient woman!“

 

Both took out wrapped gifts. 

 

„You first!“ Lexa was holding her gift out for Clarke.

 

Clarke carefully received it, turning it curiously in her hands. She started to unwrap it, trying not to destroy the paper which had raccoons and lions wearing Christmas hats on it. „Gosh Lex the paper is already a success,“ she mumbled. 

Once she got the gift out of its wrapping she was holding a book with the title  _„Our time“,_ in her hands. A picture of them greeted her. The book contained pictures of them with thoughts of Lexa and little stories, tracking their time spent together.

 

„Lex,“ Clarke breathed out touched by the gift „This is beautiful“ tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

 

Lexa was about to say something, but Clarke interrupted her before she could, almost as if she was reading her thoughts. „I love it!“ She exclaimed before falling into her arms giving her a soft kiss.

 

„Now your turn.“

 

Lexa received her gift, it was wrapped in My little pony christmas paper. Lexa wouldn’t admit it to anyone else but she secretly adored that cartoon.

As she unwrapped it she was met by soft fabric faulted into a square. While biting her lip she unfolded it carefully and she realized it was a poncho. It had traditional symbols on it and in the back it read the word  _„Heda“._

She squealed in excitement. „Oh my god Clarke!“, she threw herself on her girlfriend in excitement. For decades she had wanted a poncho and this was even a personalized one. Her heart was bursting in excitement and happiness. 

 

„Merry christmas Lexa.“ Clarke whispered

 

„Merry christmas Clarke.“ 

 

This was their first christmas together, and both of them agreed on the fact that it was perfect. They wanted to spend it in privacy just the two of them.

Sadly they had to part again, which was difficult like always. After spending some more perfect days together they had to say goodbye way too soon, with heavy hearts. But they were also hopeful because they knew there was more time ahead of them and one day they would be together for real. 

Clarke was sitting crying in the airplane, wishing things could be different and she could just stay with Lexa, but then she found a piece of paper in her purse.

 

_My dear Love,_

 

She recognized Lexa’s handwriting. 

 

_Probably you are in the airplane right now or already at home. Right now I am watching you sleep, it’s one of my favorite things in the world you know._

_I know it’s hard that we can’t be together as often as we wish, but I want you to know that my heart is always with you. No matter when, no matter how difficult it is. It doesn’t matter if I’m mad or busy, I am always with you._

_When I walk the streets on my way to work, I am with you and you are with me._

_When I enjoy the starry sky at night or the blooming flowers at spring, I am with you and you are with me._

_When I am happy about new things or discovering things I didn’t before secretly I am discovering them with you._

_When we are busy and we can not spend as much time together online I am with you and you are with me._

_Every step of my path I walk with you, even tho we are not physically together._

_Even if we are having issues I want you to remember that, remember what we have and that even when I am not pointing it out, or even if it may not seem that way, these are facts and they do not disappear, ever._

_One day we will be together, sharing a life._

_Until then we are gonna stay connected in our spirits until we see each other again._

_I love you, in every second of our lives, with every fiber of my being._

_This is something not even the distance can remove, and it is something we should be happy about, what are the odds that two person from completely different sides of the world were able to meet. Let’s focus on that and celebrate this every day of our life._

 

_May we meet again_

 

_Yours,_

 

_Lexa_

 

Clarke took a deep breath, her tears fading. 

 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, it is never too late for clexa christmas fic!
> 
> This one is like super precious to me, a gift for a special person. Thank you for being my inspiration! :*
> 
> I'm currently busy with projects for Clexaweek 2019, I'm not sure if I'm gonna post anything before that!
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos please, I crave for those. : )
> 
> \- Saturn
> 
> PS: Thank you Okima for betaing, I am super grateful for your help! :3
> 
> Checkout my Tumblr: lexaxsaturnx


End file.
